


The Most Wonderful Thing

by setosdarkness



Series: OTP Collection - JuHaku [36]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Please Proceed With Caution, including the fandom this AU is based on can spoil the ficlet, they're so in love why did it become like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setosdarkness/pseuds/setosdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"—there's that threat of gang wars, you know! So scary! But I'm not scared at all, because I have Hakuryuu with me! Oh, but not because I want you to fight, you know! It's breathtaking, I know, but I don't want others to see how cool you are! You're just mine after all! Aaah, I really said it! But you're mine and you're my king and you're my everything, you know? So they can have their gang fights or even world-wide wars, I don't care, as long as they don't disturb our lovey-dovey pad! But the moment that they intrude on our paradise, I'll kill them! I'll kill them dead! Right, Hakuryuu?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Wonderful Thing

 

•••  
•••  
•••

 

"Hakuryuu~~~♪❤ I'm home!"

…

"Hakuryuu~~come on~~greet me, okay~~?"

…

…

…

"…shut up, Judar."

The one named Judar visibly brightens up upon hearing the muttered voice from the other end of the luxurious apartment located at one of the tallest buildings in the area.

Actually, Judar didn't really _hear_ the exact words, but he is _so_ connected to his beloved, that he can vividly _imagine_ the words that spilled out of the other's mouth. His loved one is very generous when it comes to scathing words after all, but that's never been a problem when they were kids and it's never going to be a problem in their foreseeable long future together. He's always heard the other's voice very clearly in his heart and mind – and ears too, he supposes.

The Hakuryuu in his mind and soul always tells him to shut up without meaning to.

Ahh, Hakuryuu's so _sweet_ like that.

"How are you? How was your day? Did finish eating your food? I would normally love to feed you myself but there was that annoying client and—"

Judar lets himself get lost in the flutter of words from his lips, as he steadily makes his way towards the special room reserved for Hakuryuu and Hakuryuu only. He leaves his briefcase field with scalpels and syringes by the doorway, because bringing those near his beloved has always triggered a _bad_ reaction. It's too much to call it fear, but Hakuryuu has never enjoyed seeing the glint of metal especially so near his person. And because Judar is a kind person when it comes to his beloved Hakuryuu, he parts with his tools, his most important partners in his job as a respected and feared as this city's best underground doctor.

Judar has been in bright spirits ever since he entered their apartment, because just being in the same area as his Hakuryuu is enough to fill him up with a lovey-dovey atmosphere. However, that kind of brightness fades in comparison to how _gleeful_ Judar's expression becomes when his eyes find Hakuryuu in the same position as when he left eight hours ago.

Hakuryuu has never been one for staying still after all.

Hakuryuu has always been someone who loved to move and protest and writhe even when he's at rock-bottom, even when he's been shown very explicitly how powerless he is, even when he's been robbed of any other means to fight.

It's what makes Hakuryuu so _beautiful_.

Judar understands Hakuryuu 10000% - not only because he hears the other's voice inside his head, inside his heart, inside his veins – but also because he's had the pleasure of picking at Hakuryuu's mind and insides and blood itself, has vials upon vials of blood collected from the supernatural entity that is the ultra-rare male Valkyrie.

But it isn't enough.

It's never enough.

Judar is afraid that he'll start running out of ideas as to how to understand Hakuryuu even more.

"—there's that threat of gang wars, you know! That stupid Sinbad thinks he's being sneaky but he isn't really! He even involved Russian mafiya! So scary! But I'm not scared at all, because I have Hakuryuu with me! Oh, but not because I want you to fight, you know! It's breathtaking, I know, but I don't want others to see how cool you are! You're just mine after all! Aaah, I really said it! But you're mine and you're my king and you're my everything, you know? So they can have their gang fights or even world-wide wars, I _don't care_ , as long as they don't disturb our lovey-dovey pad! But the moment that they intrude on our paradise, I'll kill them! _I'll kill them dead_! Right, Hakuryuu?"

"…shut up, Judar."

This time, it's the real deal.

Hakuryuu's voice is a bit scratchy – probably from disuse and from his natural charming tone – but his glare remains sharp, two-toned eyes that are more akin to the flash of quicksilver swords. Judar almost swoons at the sound of his beloved voice coming from somewhere not just deep within himself.

Self-control only lasts for ten seconds, before Judar flings himself to the bed where Hakuryuu is located, skillfully dodging all the wires and cables and IV drips and blood-collecting tubes. Judar embraces Hakuryuu's torso, feeling the warmth seeping from Hakuryuu's insides spilling to his bandages and into Judar's arms.

It's a wonderful feeling, to be this close to his beloved.

It's even more wonderful because Hakuryuu doesn't trash about to fling him off, though that could be considered cheating, because Hakuryuu's body is not yet at its best condition, considering all the wires looped around his body, considering that both his legs have been burnt off and his left arm has been sawn off.

"Ahhh, make me, Hakuryuu!" Judar challenges with a grin, rubbing his cheek against the open wound on Hakuryuu's left collarbone, flesh and blood being held flimsily together by the supernatural shadows emanating deep within Hakuryuu's body. "Ahhh, you can't? That's fine! Let me tell you about my day!"

It's a wonderful feeling, to be this close to someone who has always escaped his grasp.

•••  
•••  
•••

He frowns as he regards the eerie human kid with eerie red eyes.

It's absurd, how someone so human can be so unsettling. The kid in front of him doesn't have any supernatural abilities whatsoever, but he's fighting so desperately against his life, brilliant red eyes shining even brighter and more powerful than the blood that trickles out of his wounds.

But then again, even without the dying-very-soon part, Judar has always been strange. He's the only one who was _overjoyed_ when speaking with him – an entity captured by Al Thamen as a test subject because of his capabilities to remain alive even when all of his organs are dug out of himself. The experiment today was supposed to see if he could survive if his heart was transferred to an unfeeling, stone-cold cylinder made transparent for the Al Thamen scientists to observe and observe and observe.

Said experiment was interrupted by a flurry of activity, bombs going off underneath this floor and beyond the skies. Hakuryuu thinks that humans have multitudes of reasons for waging war against one another, it's almost impossibly boring.

The dying kid in front of him – caught in one of the many explosions – is probably the least boring entity he has ever laid eyes upon.

"Hey, Judar," he calls out to the eerie human kid with eerie red eyes. "Do you want to keep on living?"

The rare male Valkyrie's heart is said to be the entity that has the highest concentration of evil in all of existence.

"…If so, I can give you my heart."

 

•••  
•••  
•••

The rare male Valkyrie's heart is said to be the entity that has the highest concentration of evil in all of existence.

"Hey, stupid Sinbad. Let's trade! I'll help you infiltrate Al Thamen and you can bomb away for all I care! But you have to make sure to do one thing for me."

"…What is it?"

"Ahh, I'm not dealing with you, snake-eyes! But I guess I'll tell you too… I want you to kill me and drop me in front of my dear Hakuryuu."

"…Hakuryuu… as in the captured limbless Valkyrie?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Why?"

"It's none of your business, stupid Sinbad! But if you really must know… well, how else can I get his heart?"

It's a wonderful feeling, to be close to someone who has always escaped his grasp.

 

•••  
•••  
•••

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days, I'll write an OTP without the yandere aspect. One of these days.
> 
> Ahhh I know, my first DRRR!! AU idea for JuHaku is where Judar is the information broker (Izaya) while Hakuryuu is the poor teenager who got mixed up in everything (Kida), but then since Hakuryuu has lost his limbs and Shinra is almost-psychotically devoted to someone without a head… why not???? /cries
> 
> (so for this fic, Judar keeps the immobile Hakuryuu inside his house and is very yandere towards him... but then the flashbacks show that he was "made evil" because Hakuryuu saved him when he was dying when they were young... but then it was apparently planned by Judar because Judar wanted Hakuryuu to save him. ahhh. /cries even more)


End file.
